Love: Same Heart, Different Face
by jylener22
Summary: Love and loss. Some say that it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. While that may be true in a way, it does leave the heart and soul quite wounded. So how does one begin to heal these wounds created by losing the one you love? Maybe by finding the one you love all over again...even if that person's face seems to have changed the heart stays the same.
1. A Common Loss

Love: Same Heart, Different Face

This couldn't be happening. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her. However, the pain she felt from a wound on her leg was more than enough proof to forcefully remind her that this was no dream. Orihime felt an even more piercing agony stabbing at her heart and soul as she watched the man she loved once again sacrifice himself to save those he cared about. Only this time it was different. In her heart, Orihime knew that Ichigo was about to pay the ultimate price…and this time no one would be able to bring him back.

She couldn't look away, she couldn't do anything to help, she couldn't even cry. All she could do was watch and feel her heart rip in half.

* * *

This couldn't be happening. His eyes must be playing tricks on him. However, painful prior experience told him that it was happening all over again. He was about to lose the person who had given him a reason to live not once but twice now. Even though he knew that Yuki's soul would be reborn again in a new body someday, that didn't comfort Luka in the slightest as he now had to watch the death of the person he loved. Yuki's entire existence and soul was one of self-sacrifice and selflessness and that was one reason Luka had been drawn to Yuki in the first place…and it was that part of Yuki's heart which hurt Luka the most since no one can ever stand to see the person they love most in the world in any kind of pain.

He couldn't look away, he couldn't do anything to help, he couldn't even cry. All he could do was watch as once again God's Light was sacrificed in order to keep the world's darkness at bay.

**Author's Note:**

Ok, a few things here about this story:

1) Yes, Ichigo just died and no, he is not coming back...at least, not in the sense you might be thinking right now...that will make more sense later...maybe

2) This is a crossover story between Bleach and an anime/manga entitled Uraboku (there is a longer title, but I'm too lazy to type it all out right now). Anyway, the main character I'm going to be using from there is one named Luca Crosszeria and he is a demon. A good demon who fell in love with a human named Yuki and who has promised over and over that he would never betray her. I'm going to leave it at that for right now, but if you want more information on Uraboku you can easily look it up on Wikipedia and just glance through it.

3) I am not an expert on Uraboku so any mistakes I make with either the characters or their powers or anything like that, they are not intentional so just bear with me.

4) I have absolutely no idea where this story is coming from but it's just one of those ideas that just wouldn't leave me alone until I got it started. I'm going to be playing this one by ear in that I might finish it or maybe I won't. If the story isn't working, then I'll stop because there are so many other stories I would like to get to.

5) Hope you liked it or at least are somewhat interested so far. =D


	2. And So They Meet

Love: Same Heart, Different Face

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, bathing the world in its warm, happy rays. There was also a pleasant breeze that would seem to bring life into the gently swaying trees, flowers, bushes and other plants. In addition to animating the different kinds of botany, the breeze and warm weather also invigorated animals and humans to come out and bask in the glorious day. Couples could be seen walking arm in arm. Families would stroll leisurely together while parents kept a watchful eye over their energetic offspring. Friends meandered around in groups, chatting and laughing together.

All around Karakura Town, life was being enjoyed by all...or at least almost everyone was enjoying themselves.

It was days like these that Orihime found the most tiring of all. Normally one would think that when bad or gloomy weather came around that it would dampen everyone's spirits and make them more exhausted, but Orihime had never been one to think or do things like anyone else. On beautiful days such as this one, Orihime would all but force herself to become ten times more energetic and outgoing than she normally would simply because that is what it took to convince her friends that she was all right.

On any other day, Orihime could sit off to the side, pull the corners of her mouth up into a small smile and simply pretend as though her thoughts were actually on the conversations flowing around her and maybe make a small comment here and there in order to complete her 'disguise'. However, on days like today, when her friends would become more excited because of the wonderful weather, Orihime had to step up her game in order to seem just as enthusiastic as them and then some. That was the personality she had always had, so she had to keep up appearances.

Her friends were by no means completely insensitive or oblivious to Orihime's condition. Every once in a while, her composure would slip and her inner pain would reveal itself. She always hated those times when she couldn't keep herself together any longer, because not only did she have to endure her own pain but she also had to deal with the knowledge that she was forcing her pain onto others. She wanted to take away the pain of others, not burden them with her own sorrows.

She really should have moved on by now. It had been over a year since…since Ichigo had sacrificed himself to save everyone. Orihime knew her friends meant well when they told her that everything was going to be all right, that time could heal all wounds, that they understood what she was going through and that she shouldn't dwell on the past but move forward with her life, but as much as her head told her that they spoke the truth her heart just wouldn't allow the words to seep in.

Everything couldn't be all right when the man she had loved so deeply and truly was no longer there with his beloved scowls.

Time couldn't heal a wound that she didn't want to go away because as soon as her heart began to mend, Orihime was afraid that she would lose Ichigo much the same way that she had Sora. This time she didn't want to show Ichigo's spirit that she was going to be all right and that she had moved on…partially because she knew his spirit no longer existed anymore.

Frankly, as much as she loved them, her friends really could have no idea just what she was going through. They had never lost the two men had taken care of her, loved her unconditionally even when they became 'monsters' for her sake and then sacrificed themselves 'for the greater good'. They didn't know what it was like to have your heart completely torn from your chest only to start putting it back together to then once again have it ripped to shreds.

And finally, she didn't want to move away from the past because dwelling on all the different moments she shared with Ichigo kept her from sobbing her heart out over thinking about all the things she would never be able to do with Ichigo in the future.

Orihime shook herself out of her depressed thoughts. Just like with being jealous over Rukia's connection with Ichigo, Orihime couldn't stand it when she started thinking like this. Her personality was one of light, joy and always keeping her heart open. This moping around didn't suit her. Not that she could help it at times.

Anyway, she had to mentally prepare herself for meeting up with her friends and so set about clearing her mind of all thoughts. She took a few deep breaths and mentally told herself to begin to notice all the lively things happening around her and to focus on happy smells and sights. After a few moments, her face took on a similar expression to the one she used to have when she would greet Ichigo and her other friends at school. It wasn't quite as carefree and exuberant, but it would do.

Hearing someone call out her name, Orihime turned her head to see Tatsuki, Uryu and Keigo making their way towards her. She raised her hand in greeting and called back to them in her most cheerful tone. A couple of minutes later, Chad meandered up and then Mizuiro a little after that. At first, Mizuiro was on his phone with some girl from school, but he hung after a couple of minutes and they all got ready to go.

Keigo had arranged the get-together by asking if anyone wanted to go to the riverfront where there was a small festival being held. There was to be some boat races in the afternoon and in the evening several local bands would be performing.

As they walked, Uryu turned to Orihime and asked, "How are you today?"

Smiling up at him, Orihime replied, "I'm wonderful! How about you? How are your studies coming?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Uryu said dismissively, "Nothing I can't handle. Sometimes, though, I catch myself wondering why in the world I have to pay for some of the classes I'm taking. There are a few people in those classes who…well let's just say that they try my patience with their pointless questions."

On Uryu's other side, Keigo spoke up saying, "Hey, it could be worse you know."

Uryu studied Keigo for a few moments before he turned back to Orihime and said, "I guess I really shouldn't complain. At least I will only have to deal with them for one semester rather than three years like I had to endure some people in high school."

Tatsuki turned around and gave Uryu a wry smile as she asked, "Is that including the present company or excluding them?"

Uryu adjusted his glasses and said, "Most of the present company excluded…with one exception."

Keigo had watched the entire exchange with an expression that became more and more bemused until he finally asked, "What are you two going on about?"

Orihime gave both her friends a meaningful look as she said, "That's enough you two. There's a saying that says 'There are no stupid questions'."

Mizuiro put in his two cents by saying, "While that may be true in a sense, one could also say that while the questions themselves may not be stupid, they can be born from stupidity and ignorance."

Keigo looked even more lost as Uryu and Tatsuki began chuckling and even Mizuiro and Chad had small smiles of amusement on their faces. Only Orihime admonished them about being nice.

They continued on for a time, stopping at different vendors for food, souvenirs or to play games at the festival, chatting and laughing the entire time. Little by little, Orihime felt her natural bubbly self begin to truly surface as she watched her friends enjoying themselves.

That all changed with the arrival of the Hollows.

Uryu sensed them first and said, "Orihime. Chad. Time to go."

There was no need to say any more as Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro kept on going while Uryu, Chad and Orihime ran off to deal with the Hollows. When they arrived at the spot where the Hollows were attacking three spirits of children, Uryu and Chad went about dispatching the Hollows while Orihime ran to protect the spirits.

Things went well for about a minute and a half and then Orihime was never able to figure out what happened, but suddenly she found herself surrounded by Hollows. She began by summoning Tsubaki in addition to her shield fairies and began cutting them down. That worked fine until one somehow managed to sneak up behind her, hit her in the rib cage and send her flying into the pavement. Gingerly pushing herself up, Orihime could feel the pain in her chest and she was fairly certain that she had at least cracked a few ribs if not broken them.

Looking up, Orihime saw that the Hollow was bearing down on her and for a split second Orihime considered just letting it get her. In that moment, she thought about how she didn't really have any reason to live and maybe she should just-

Those thoughts were interrupted when a figure suddenly materialized in front of her. For a moment, Orihime thought that the figure dressed all in black might just be Ichigo, come back to save her once again. However, she looked up and saw that the head was not covered in bright orange hair but rather in a mass of jet black locks.

The next moment, Orihime's rescuer held out his hands and forcefully stopped the Hollow's advance. Then using his left hand, he pierced through the Hollow's skull causing it to dissolve.

For what felt like an eternity, Orihime simply stared at the figure's back, trying to figure out what had just happened. Who was this person? Was he a Soul Reaper? Why hadn't he used a zanpaktou in order to defeat the Hollow? Just how strong was he that he could take down a good-sized Hollow with his bare hand?

Then the figure turned around and Orihime was able to study his face. He wasn't a Soul Reaper Orihime knew, but something about his gaze seemed vaguely familiar. His eyes were a dazzling shade of silver and they were fixed on her with an unreadable expression. Once her gaze met his, Orihime found that she couldn't and didn't want to look away. That is until a hand suddenly gripped her shoulder and jerked her out of her stupor.

Uryu was kneeling next to her as he asked in a concerned tone, "Orihime, are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Orihime shook her head and replied, "No…no…I'm fine…"

Her dark-haired protector spoke up in a deep, rich voice asking, "Are you sure you're all right? That creature knocked you over just moments before I could reach you."

Putting on her most assuring expression, Orihime said breezily, "Oh, I just got a couple of scrapes and bruises. I've had worse. But do any of you have any injuries?"

Orihime looked around at each one individually and saw that Uryu and Chad weren't injured at all, but when her gaze fell upon the stranger she saw that his hand had begun bleeding.

Stepping forward, Orihime automatically summoned Shun'o and Ayame in order to reject the stranger's wound when he suddenly grabbed hold of her shoulder and said, "I'm fine. You don't need to do anything."

Orihime blinked in surprise and Uryu stepped forward to ask, "How did you know what Orihime was about to do? I know I've never met you because I don't recognize your Spiritual Pressure, which is a very strange one I must say. However, you seem to know something about Orihime and her powers. Just who are you?"

The stranger looked at Uryu for a moment, then Chad before returning his attention to Orihime as he said, "My name is Luka. Luka Crosszeria."

Orihime didn't say anything for a few moments and then she said softly, "My name is Orihime Inoue. Thank you for saving me."

Luka's face became quite serious as he said, "I almost didn't make it in time and I am sorry for that, however, please don't ever lose heart like that again."

Taking a small step back in surprise, Orihime stuttered, "What are yo-"

Reaching down to take one of Orihime's hands with his own, Luka said slowly, "I could read it in your face as I was coming to save you. For a moment you thought it would be better if you just gave up. That your life no longer had any meaning."

Cradling her hand between his own, Luka said, "Your life does have meaning, even if you yourself cannot see it. There are those who would be very sore at heart to lose you."

Without really thinking, Orihime asked in a whisper, "Would you?"

Luka didn't respond at first, but looked deeply into her eyes as he said firmly, "Yes, I would."

Giving him a searching look, Orihime asked, "Why?"

There was a moments pause before Luka responded, "Because I have searched for a long time in order to find you again."

**Author's Note:**

Ok, this was fairly difficult as most of the things going on in Orihime's head towards the beginning and then contemplating death/suicide (however you want to think about that), it goes completely against her nature. So while that might be rather out of character for her normally, I hope it made sense in this context. Also, from this point on, she won't be pulling anymore of those stunts of contemplating Hollows just running her over.

So, for the time being this story will be continued and I hope you are enjoying it. There will be a romance between Orihime and Luka, but it will be very slow in building as wounded hearts to need time to mend. Also, I can't just have Luka and Orihime fall in love with one another because they are basically versions of Ichigo and Yuki respectfully. They need to fall in love with each other for who they are, so that might take some time. =D


	3. Beginning the Healing Process

Love: Same Heart, Different Face

"So, let me get this straight. You all go off to take care of the Hollows like you normally do, something happens and Orihime is nearly flattened by one of them and then out of the blue this new guy just charges in, takes care of the Hollow with a single swipe and now for whatever reason after a conversation between the two Orihime thinks this guy is trustworthy. Did I miss anything?"

Uryu adjusted his glasses and said simply, "I suppose that would pretty much cover all the necessary details."

Tatsuki massaged her forehead with her eyes closed as she said slowly, "Yeah, I suppose it would except for one extremely important detail."

Opening her eyes and pointing furiously at the man in question, almost shouting out the words, "What did you do to Orihime? What did you say to her? Why did you follow Orihime in the first place and especially why did you follow her back here to the park? Are you an idiot?"

Luka calmly crossed his arms and said carelessly, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I counted five details you wanted to have cleared up."

"I'll give you five details you won't soon wake up from, Mister Wise Guy. Just step aside with me-Orihime?"

Orihime had put a hand on her friend's arm in order to begin calming her down before saying to Tatsuki, "You remember the day we truly met for the first time?"

Her friend reacted exactly as Orihime had anticipated. Tatsuki froze for a few moments before slowly lowering her hand back to her side. Her eyes remained locked with Orihime's for a time before she looked away and her body relaxed some.

Letting out a huff, Tatsuki said grudgingly, "Yeah, I remember. You were getting picked on by those idiots who cut your hair."

Putting an arm around Tatsuki's shoulders, Orihime said quietly, "I was. I felt so alone, but then you grabbed my arm and shouted at me for not standing up for myself. Then, you promptly declared that anyone who tried to make me cry or hurt me in any way from that day on had best start digging their own graves."

Giving Tatsuki a soft side-hug, Orihime said, "I've trusted you from that day on. While I didn't meet him in quite the same situation, I know that I can trust Luka as well. Even if you don't trust him just yet, will you trust in me?"

There was a long pause, before Tatsuki relaxed all together, turned to give Orihime a small grin and said, "I do trust you, Orihime, so I guess I'll put up with him."

"Yippee!" shouted Keigo, "Any friend of Orihime's is a friend of mine! Welcome to our circle of friends, Friend!"

The rest of the group looked at Keigo in confusion for a few moments before Uryu finally managed to ask, "Why are you so excited? The only time you're like this is when you're talking about some hair-brained scheme you have or some cute girl."

Turning to the others and using a stage whisper, Keigo said, "Just look at this guy. He's dressed all in black leather, he has tattoos on his arm and what's more he's a handsome devil! If nothing else, I want to get on his good side so that he doesn't pulverize me."

Mizuiro quirked a brow and said, "The only reason why he might want to pulverize you were if you were powerful enough to threaten him or Orihime. Last time I checked, you didn't fit that description."

Rolling his eyes at his friend's lack of imagination, Keigo replied, "I know I'm not powerful enough to be his enemy, but when guys like him go into battle, you know what it's like. People like me are collateral damage."

Tapping his finger to his temple and winking at his friends, Keigo continued, "However, if I become friends with Lucy here-"

Uryu quickly corrected him saying, "His name is Luka."

Keigo turned very red and then very white as he stammered apologetically, "Right…Luka…my deepest condolen-I mean apologies! I'll be sure to remember from now on…"

Turning back to the others, Keigo tried again, "By becoming friends with Loke-"

Uryu, Chad, and Mizuiro corrected Keigo, "Luka!"

Beginning to edge away from Luka, Keigo finished quickly, "If I become friends with L-U-K-A," on the name he did slow down so as not to dig his figurative grave any deeper, "then when he fights if he sees me, then he will likely remember me and try to lead the enemy away from where I am so that I don't become collateral damage. It's the same thing Ichigo would-"

Keigo just realized his mistake and stopped talking milliseconds before four elbows nearly simultaneously jabbed him in the ribs and stomach. However, the damage was done.

Despite the twinge in her heart, Orihime knelt down next to Keigo and asked, "Are you all right?" before she turned to the others and scolded, "That was not very kind. He might have been seriously hurt."

"I wouldn't go scolding them, Miss, when you yourself have yet to look after the more serious injuries around you."

Everyone turned around to see a group of about six people making their way over towards them. Four men and one young woman and all with their gazes fixed upon Orihime with expressions that were either relieved or completely unreadable.

Uryu recovered first and asked warily, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

The man at the front of the group, who had glasses and long, dark hair, stepped away from the others in his group and made his way over to Orihime's side as he said, "When that monster hit you, it must have had some sort of pain killer in its tentacles since, as far as I can see young lady, you're not showing any signs of agony."

Stepping forward, Tatsuki demanded, "What do you mean?!"

Turning to Tatsuki, the man replied, "We were observing your friends' battle from a distance and so saw when this young lady was hit. From the force of the blow she took, I wouldn't be at all surprised if she doesn't have a number of broken ribs to say the very least."

Whirling on her best friend, Tatsuki all but shouted, "Why didn't you say something sooner?! You need to get that treated like right now!"

Bowing her head, Orihime said meekly, "I'm sorry. As he said, I felt some pain at first, but then it went away. I don't think they're broken, just bruised or something. Nothing too serious."

The man suddenly reached over and felt Orihime's ribcage for a few moments, before he turned to the others and said briskly, "Would you please point us in the direction of the nearest hospital? Her ribs are definitely broken and it's possible that there might be some internal bleeding as well."

Before anyone could react, there was a sudden cry of, "Everybody!" to which everyone turned and saw the figures of Rukia, Renji, Rangiku and Toshiro racing towards their gradually increasing group.

Rukia gave the newcomers a once over before turning to her friends and saying, "We were sent here to investigate an odd kind of Spiritual Pressure that appeared on Captain Kurotsuchi's monitors less than an hour ago. Do any of you have any idea what it might be from?"

Not surprisingly, Uryu spoke up first, saying automatically, "Less than an hour ago, we were all battling a swarm of Hollows, when this guy," Uryu gestured at Luka, "showed up."

For the first time, Chad spoke up saying, "He stopped a charging Hollow with his bare hands."

At those words, Rukia, Renji and Rangiku's eyebrows all lifted in amazement, while Toshiro's became furrowed and he asked, "Is that so? And just who are you?"

Looking down at Orihime, Luka said simply, "I'll answer most any questions you might have later. Right now, all I want to know is the answer to the question Dr. Isuzu just asked before you people showed up."

Before anyone could say anything else, Mizuiro replied, "The best place would probably be the hospital your dad works at, Uryu. From here, I think you go down five streets in that direction," he pointed off to the right, "then you go down about two more streets and it should be on the left hand side, am I right?"

Uryu nodded and then Dr. Isuzu asked, "Would your father have any problem if I offered him my services? My friends and I have something of a vested interest in the recovery of this young lady."

Giving the doctor a quizzical look, Uryu replied, "I don't know…I don't think so, but what exactly-"

At that moment, Luka stooped down to pick Orihime up in his arms and began running in the direction Mizuiro had indicated, leaving everyone else in rather stunned silence.

One of the young men with rather messy blonde hair and a couple of piercings in his ear, crossed his arms and said in a scoffing tone, "That guy can be seriously annoying."

The young man next to him, who had neatly combed brown hair and kind hazel eyes, said calmly, "Don't talk like that, Hotsuma."

Another young man who had beautiful silver hair and something of a laid back demeanor agreed saying, "Shusei is right, Hotsuma. Can you really blame him for being concerned about her?"

Finally seeming to recover from her initial shock at the strange man suddenly rushing off with her friend helplessly in his clutches, Tatsuki turned to the group of newcomers and growled out, "Just what is it with you guys? Orihime was doing just fine until that guy shows up and then suddenly she gets herself hurt pretty seriously. Who are you?"

Turning to the doctor, Uryu put his two cents in by asking, "And what exactly do you mean when you say you have a 'vested interest' in Orihime's recovery?"

Holding up his hands in a placating gesture, Dr. Isuzu said quickly, "Just like Luka said just now to your friend, we'll answer all your questions shortly. We have a van parked not far from here, so we can follow Luka to the hospital."

Looking at the Soul Reapers, the young man with silver hair said quietly, "We'll have to really squeeze ourselves inside in order to fit everyone, but I'm sure we'll manage."

Addressing Uryu, Toshiro said brusquely, "We'll meet you there," before nodding to the other Soul Reapers and flash stepping after Luka.

Dr. Isuzu whistled softly and said almost to himself, "Amazing. I wonder how they do that? I'd love to figure that out…" before the young woman, who had long caramel colored hair, all but yanked his arm and said, "Let's get moving!"

Less than a minute later, everyone had piled into the van and before anyone could reiterate old queries the young man with silver hair said, "I believe we'll let Luka himself explain exactly what he is, but we are interested in your friend, Orihime, because we believe that she is our new 'God's Light'."

As they drove, each person took a turn giving a brief outline of how they were Zweilts and how they fought against demons, Opasts and other dark forces. They also explained how their power was connected to whoever was the God's Light, which was why they had been seeking out Orihime.

"While we are not entirely sure," said Dr. Isuzu, "from what we have been able to observe about your friend's powers while she was fighting, we believe that she be the one we have been searching for. Luka was actually the one who found her first as he formed a contract with two of the previous God's Lights and that gives him a kind of connection to them."

Adjusting his glasses, Uryu said, "That all makes sense, I suppose. The only thing I would like to know is why you seem to be fighting completely different dark entities from our own. You are fighting against demons and creatures known as Opasts while we have struggled to contain Hollows and Arrancars in the past. Why the difference or are they actually connected in some way?"

Giving Uryu an appreciative look, Dr. Isuzu said, "Exactly what I asked myself when I came across your friend there. Maybe she is the bridge that will connect everything together."

Before anyone could ask what he meant by that, they arrived at the hospital, got out and began searching for Orihime and Luka. By following their Spiritual Pressure, Uryu easily located them along with the Soul Reapers. However, when they arrived at the scene everyone was rather surprised to see Orihime crossing her arms with an extremely stubborn look on her face.

Walking up, the newly arrived group heard Orihime say, "No, no, no, no, no! If you want me to receive treatment, then you have to promise me that you will let me heal you the moment Dr. Ishida is finished."

Rukia actually looked extremely worried as she tried to convince Orihime by saying, "Orihime, please don't be so stubborn. We have no idea how potent this poison might be. Just get treated first and THEN you can kick his butt before you heal him."

Running up to her friend, Tatsuki began shaking Orihime's shoulders as she cried out, "You've been poisoned?! Orihime let him treat you right now!"

Whirling furiously on Luka, the other Soul Reapers and Dr. Ishida, Tatsuki nearly screamed, "Why don't you just do something? Orihime might die!"

Adjusting his glasses exactly the same as Uryu did, Ryuuken Ishida said flatly, "I cannot force someone to receive treatment even if they are on the brink of death."

Glaring at Luka, Tatsuki growled, "Why don't you just agree to what she asks? She's always more worried about others than herself and while you're being stupid Orihime's inching closer to death! She wants to help you, so just let her help you!"

An angry fire blazed in Luka's eyes for a moment before it was quickly replaced with an expression of deep-seated pain, but then in a flash Luka's gaze was neutral once again as he took a deep breath saying quietly, "Very well. You may heal me the moment the doctor is finished."

Orihime looked at Luka sympathetically before turning Dr. Ishida and saying, "All right then. I'm ready."

With Dr. Ishida and Dr. Isuzu working together Orihime was sent to a room to recover in just less than three hours. The moment everyone walked into the room, Orihime weakly pushed herself into a taller sitting position, looked directly at Luka and gently indicated for him to sit next to her on the hospital bed. Gingerly doing as she asked, Luka waited as Orihime picked up her Shun-Shun Rikka hairpins and expertly called forth her trusty fairies. Three minutes later, Shun'ou and Ayame retreated and Orihime relaxed back against her pillows, closing her eyes.

At this, Luka leaned forward, almost borderline frightened, and whispered desperately, "Orihime? Are you all right?"

Orihime's eyes opened instantly and she regarded Luka curiously as she answered, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

When Luka didn't answer, Dr. Isuzu stepped forward and asked seriously, "Are you sure you're all right? You're not in any sort of pain?"

Shaking her head slowly, Orihime said, "No. Should I be?"

Scratching the back of his head, Dr. Isuzu said in an amazed tone, "Well that is certainly different," before addressing the others saying, "In the past, God's Light would heal others by literally taking on their pain, which was most likely why Luka was so reluctant to agree to letting you heal him earlier. He didn't want to be the cause of any pain inflicted on you."

Understanding and sympathy filled Orihime's eyes as she reached over and covered one of Luka's hands with her own saying quietly, "I'm sorry for my rude behavior earlier. You were just concerned about me and I was acting like a child."

Luka wrapped his fingers around Orihime's before looking into her eyes, opening his mouth to say something then closing it quickly and then saying softly, "I'm just glad you're all right. Sleep now. I'll watch over you."

Giving him one last smile, Orihime's eyes closed and gradually her breathing became somewhat shallower as she fell asleep. Even in sleep, Orihime looked content with the corners of her mouth lifted in a small smile.

No one had moved the whole time and still looking at Orihime's sleeping features, Luka spoke up saying, "You were inquiring earlier about who I was. In answer to your question, I am a demon."

Reaching over to brush a few tendrils of hair from Orihime's face, Luka said in a firm tone, "I am also a demon who made a contract with God's Light many years ago that I would never betray her. I vowed that I would seek her out and protect her with my very life."

Looking over at the others with his silver gray eyes hardened with determination, Luka finished with, "Now that I have finally found her yet again, I intend to fulfill that vow."

**Author's Note:**

Ok...I have absolutely no idea where this story is going. It is rather like 'The Beauty of Chaos' in a sense, but unlike that story, if I want this one to work out, things need to start having a clear direction really soon.

Really hope I am keeping everyone in character, and if not, let me know. Any mistakes I make with Uraboku characters are completely unintentional simply because I am not as familiar with that storyline and such.

Hope you guys liked it and that it made sense. I'm curious to see where this goes next and see how Luka and Orihime really start to get to know one another. Also, how both circles of people begin interacting with one another. (I'll probably have some sort of scene where Urahara, Isuzu and Kurotsuchi all meet one another as they are pretty similar in my book...all though that might be something of a scary scene to write...)


	4. Dreams, Tears, Pain and Comfort

Love: Same Heart, Different Face

She had returned from Hueco Mundo to Karakura Town for the second time when it happened. And also for the second time, Ichigo had been in the midst of fighting to save Karakura Town from those who wished for its destruction. He was facing off against every single opposing force from Hollow to Shinigami to Quincy to Fullbringer that he had fought to date and that had somehow managed to coexist within his own DNA.

Only this time, his ultimate sacrifice would include more than just giving up his powers. He was to be a true savior for Karakura Town, Soul Society and the entire world. However, only a handful of people would know of Ichigo's sacrifice for them.

Orihime had witnessed how Ichigo had snapped his weapon, which released a powerful force. The rest of the battle had lasted less than two minutes, but in that time Orihime could sense the Spiritual Pressure and literal life force draining from Ichigo's body in that time.

When Ichigo had finally collapsed after he had ensured the downfall of his opponents, Orihime had rushed over with every intention of using her powers to revive him once again. She had vowed that she would never again let him be mortally wounded, but Ichigo himself had other ideas.

"Not this time, Orihime," he had said, grabbing her hand, "Not this time."

Trying and failing to keep her tears at bay, Orihime had choked, "But I…I promised…I promised that I would never let this happen to you again. Please, please, please let me…"

Closing his eyes, Ichigo winced before he groaned, "I'll confess I'm tempted…but it has to be this way…"

Looking at Orihime, Ichigo said, "My family…my friends…Soul Society…you…I promised to protect all of them…understand?"

"I do understand. I do, Ichigo," Orihime sobbed, "But I don't want to let you go."

For the first time, an expression of fear and pain entered Ichigo's eyes as he looked around and said, "I don't want to either…I don't know who will protect everyone when I'm gone…"

Kneeling down next to Ichigo, Rukia said softly, "I will and Renji and Brother and Orihime and everyone else. We'll fight on just like we have been."

Grinning gratefully at Rukia, Ichigo nodded and said, "You're right…you're right, Rukia…thanks…"

Ichigo closed his eyes again and Orihime felt a rush of panic as she leaned towards Ichigo's ear and said urgently, "Ichigo, please don't leave yet. I need to tell you something. Something that I've wanted to say since…since you saved me…

"I love you. I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki. I promise that I will keep on living and fighting no matter what, but my heart will never be completely full without you here living and fighting beside me."

Orihime never discovered whether Ichigo had heard her or not. All she knew is that when she had finished, he was gone. His body and soul had disintegrated in order to complete the binding seal that would keep the world safe. The moment Ichigo's body had disappeared, Orihime had laid down on the ground and began to weep.

* * *

Through the haze of her troubled and heavy sleep, Orihime thought she felt something cold ever so lightly graze her skin. Like a splash of cold water, Orihime felt her brain become more alert and the heavy grogginess of sleep seemed to evaporate immediately. Opening her eyes, Orihime blinked several times slowly to focus her gaze on her surroundings. It wasn't long before her gaze landed on a figure looking down at her with a seemingly impassive expression but whose eyes were filled with concern and a kind of deep-seated pain.

As soon as she realized this last part, Orihime's own heart gave a lurch and she struggled to sit up as she asked breathlessly, "Are you all right, Luka? What's the matter?"

For his part, Luka had been too taken aback at first to react, but he quickly recovered himself and gently yet firmly grasped Orihime's shoulders and tried to ease her back into a resting position as he said, "You shouldn't exert yourself. Just rest."

Even though she allowed herself to be guided back against the pillows, Orihime reached up and cradled the side of Luka's face. At this familiar gesture, Luka froze and looked at Orihime blankly while she looked at him with a rather startled yet calm expression. Now that she stopped and thought about what she had done, Orihime believed that under normal circumstances she never would have done something so impulsive as to reach out and caress someone's cheek.

With few exceptions, Orihime kept herself at a distance from others and didn't engage in physical contact very often. And in all cases, all contact had been between her and either her brother or girls like Tatsuki and Rukia, never Uryu, Chad, Renji or even Ichigo. Yet, here she was with her palm and fingers touching the cheek of a man she had only just met that day…and in some ways, it felt like the most natural thing for her to be doing.

Looking straight into Luka's eyes, Orihime asked quietly, "What's the matter? When I looked at you just now, your eyes…they were filled with pain. Why?"

Luka didn't respond right away, but continued to look into Orihime's eyes. For whatever reason, Orihime's intuition was reading his expression as being one of searching, slight confusion and a hint of awe. Orihime's response was to return Luka's gaze steadily and wait patiently for him to answer her question.

"You were crying."

With those three words, Orihime felt her heart give another lurch. Luka's response reminded her of a night not long ago when she had sensed and known that the young man she loved desperately was kneeling in the rain, defeated and crying. Ichigo's tears and pain had laced through her own being so that she felt herself being nearly torn apart by his grief. The memory of that pain caused her throat to constrict and a familiar pricking feeling to gather at the corners of her eyes.

Luka's face swam in front of Orihime's vision, but despite the fact that her sight was blurred, the moment Orihime's eyes began to fill she saw that same pain-filled expression to enter those stunning silver eyes she had seen when she first opened her eyes. Instinctively, Orihime realized that Luka was sensing and reacting to her tears and pain like she had with Ichigo and so she furiously began rubbing her eyes and taking deep, calming breaths. It took a few moments, but Orihime was able to force her tears and emotions into submission before opening her eyes once more to meet Luka's gaze.

This time, Orihime reached out with both her hands in order to completely enclose Luka's face in her warm, gentle hands as she said softly and sincerely, "I was remembering…things. I'm all right now."

Both remained absolutely motionless for a minute or two, as if not wanting to break the kind of spell or connection between them. Then Luka ever so slowly raised his own hands to cover Orihime's before he gently laced his fingers through hers and rested their joined hands on the bedcovers.

From outside the hospital room, Orihime's and Luka's friends and comrades stood watching in fascination as the kind of dramatic scene unraveled before them. Then, slowly they all turned and made their way silently down the hall. No one was sure if romance was dancing in the air of that hospital bedroom, but there was some important bond being formed and none of them wanted to be the one to disrupt its forging.

**Author's Note:**

I know I said the romance would be slow building, but this just sort of happened. We'll see how things develop from here.


End file.
